


Uptight

by Lorny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorny/pseuds/Lorny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is tense after a stressful day. Eames takes him into a dream and forges a woman to help him unwind. Arthur gets off on bringing her to two consecutive orgasms before Eames switches back to have some fun of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptight

It's gone midnight and they’re the only ones left now in the warehouse they have commandeered for the job.  
The job is going south fast and the rest of the team did the sensible thing and left hours ago. Eames dutifully hangs around while Arthur stubbornly refuses to call it a day.

Eames has been uncomfortably hard for the better part of an hour now. Something about watching Arthur get more and more agitated and worked up as he tries in vain to salvage the case. He can feel the tension coming off Arthur in waves and thrumming through the air between them and he cannot for the life of him stop thinking about all the ways he would like to help dissipate it.   
Watching Arthur tonight Eames is somehow acutely reminded of when he first met the younger man, back when they were both in the military. The thought startles him for a moment. Back then Arthur had the most annoying blend of condescension, delivered by an acerbic tongue in the bluntest of tones. Back then Arthur was all insolence and no fun, still sporting a buzz cut, and young, impossibly young. Eames feels an inexplicable rush of affection when he thinks back now, though at the time he couldn’t stand the jumped up little sod.

Arthur’s eyes are bloodshot from tiredness and glistening brightly in the oppressive warmth of the room. He sucks on another cigarette as he lights it.

‘How is it that you even manage to make smoking look passive aggressive?’ Eames mutters, more to himself than to Arthur. He has lost count of how many cigarettes and espressos the Point Man has gotten through today.

‘Arthur it’s late...’ Eames tries once more. He is already prepared to have his head bitten off for what will be the fourth time in the last twenty minutes, but Arthur doesn’t acknowledge him this time.

Eames tuts under his breath, tries a different tack.  
‘You know, you’re far too uptight...’ No response.   
‘I bet a good hard shag would sort you out!’ That pushes a button.   
‘Eames! A little professional courtesy please’. Arthur snaps.   
‘I think were a little past that eh darling?’  
Arthur goes back to not responding, Just flips Eames off without a backwards glance.

Arthur is too stubborn to admit it aloud but he knows Eames is right. He is way too tense and there’s no way he’s making any more progress on the case tonight. He can feel Eames watching him and it makes the back of his neck prickle. They’ve fucked a few times now. Usually it’s just a tense angry jerk off session after a day spent sniping at each other, or a quick and desperate fuck up against a wall after an adrenaline rush of a job.

Eames has crossed the room and is behind Arthur now, close enough to have Arthur feeling uneasy. Eames makes a grab to flirtily snatch the document Arthur has been reading from his grasp and Arthur is on his feet in an instant, eyes flashing, teeth gritted and fists clenched. Eames has the reaction he wants and is on Arthur in a second spinning them round and pushing Arthur face first up against the wall, twisting the Point Man’s arm behind his back and pinning him there.

Eames’ voice drops low and filthy at Arthur’s ear, ‘I don’t want to fight, Arthur’ he rasps, ‘I’m trying to help – let me fuck you better - give you what you need’.   
‘Don’t flatter yourself Eames; I don’t need your fucking help’. Arthur grits out.  
But Eames’ free hand is already making its torturous way down Arthur’s side and back up the inside of his thigh to where Arthur is already embarrassingly hard.  
‘You sure ‘bout that love’? Eames chuckles. Arthur flushes hard enough to make his head throb as he feels a smirk pressed to the back of his neck and he hisses as the Forger grips the rock hard bulge through his pants and gives a little squeeze.  
‘Oho Arthur’ Eames teases,’ if you were this desperate for me darling you should have just said’. Arthur feels hot all over. He’s so fucking turned on but at the same time he hates letting Eames know just how easily he can get him here.  
‘Come on’, and with that Eames presses a quick kiss to Arthur’s temple and proceeds to turn him around and drag him across the room, reaching for the PASSIV as he goes. He’s kissing Arthur on the mouth now as he walks him backwards over to the loungers and it’s frantic and it’s frenzied and it’s hot and Arthur gamely fights for dominance.   
Eames reluctantly breaks the contact long enough to have them both hooked up in record time and takes them under into his own subconscious. His dreamscape is basic. Just a plain, unembellished hotel room with a large bed in the centre.   
‘Subtle...’ Arthur deadpans, raising his eyebrows. But Eames knows this is all they’ll be needing.

‘Let me try something a little different hmm?’  
Arthur quirks an interested eyebrow. Is he imagining it – or does Eames look _nervous_  for a moment?

Eames shifts and it’s imperceptible, fluid. His forgery is flawless and Arthur silently curses his competency kink.   
‘She ok’? Eames breathes, his words tumbling from the girls playful lips.  
She looks roughly the same age as Arthur, petite and curvy, all long dark hair and freckles with big eyes and when she speaks it’s with a Californian lilt. If Eames is honest she wouldn’t exactly be his type. She’s undeniably pretty but she has edginess to her too. Eames has always been more of a sucker for the cliché when it comes to attractive women, but he has seen enough of the dark corners of his co-workers subconscious by now (no matter how well defended Arthur may think said subconscious is) to know that she is categorically Arthur’s type.

Arthur has always been able to relax and enjoy more easily with things he _knows_  he can do well. And girls he is confident he knows. He loves the complexity, the way his analytical brain can revel in finding all the little ways to rile a girl up and drive her crazy. With a girl he can be more confident, more cocksure then he is ever able to feel with Eames. With Eames it always seems to be a power struggle. Girls don’t generally fight for dominance in the same way other guys do.

Eames, in the form of the forgery before him, is completely in character, all traces of his usual bravado and snark have seamlessly melted away and the girl blinks up at Arthur from beneath her eyelashes; genuine, feminine, ready.   
Arthur’s brain catches up and he closes the distance, eyes glittering and grinning wickedly at her as he takes the lead. His arms circle her waist and he leans in close to her ear whispering ‘I’m going to enjoy teasing you, going to take you apart and have you coming again and again and screaming my name’. And she shivers and gasps and he’s kissing her neck and pushing her back gently onto the bed.

Arthur is unhurried and deliberate as he begins undressing Eames, kissing her deep and thoroughly all the while and keeping up litany of delicious whispered filth as he goes.   
‘Got me so turned on gorgeous, I’m going to make you feel fucking fantastic. Want to feel your legs shaking and feel you squirming underneath me. Want to make you feel so good baby. Going to take my time with you. Going to make you come over and over, not going to stop till you can’t take it anymore’.   
He is sliding her bra straps down, undoing the clasp as he kisses her shoulders, her delicate collar bone and makes his way down. ‘So perfect’ he murmurs. Kissing her full breasts, sucking at her gorgeous pink nipples and taking his time. Eames is losing her mind, thrills as she looks down at Arthur mouthing and kissing her boobs. He takes his time. Kisses all the way down her stomach and then stops. ‘You’re such a fucking tease’, Eames giggles as Arthur moves to start again at her feet and ankles and makes his way slowly all the way back up again, kissing and nipping and biting all the way up the inside of her legs, her hips, her thighs, before finally moving to slide down her knickers. Perfectly in character she looks a little shy for a second now that she is fully naked and Arthur, looking at her so intently is still fully dressed, but she gives him a little nod as he settles between her legs. By now Eames' body is aching for him and Arthur fucking _winks_ at her before gripping her hips tighter and pulling her closer to him. ‘fffuck’ she gasps ‘I love how your tongue feels down there, so good Arthur’ and she’s whimpering in no time under his ministrations. He keeps up his slow pace and begins licking and lightly sucking at her lips and continues the teasing – every time he comes close to her clit and every time Eames is convinced he’s about to kiss her there he pulls away and it's torture and it's delicious and she’s squirming. When Arthur finally does move his focus to her clitoris he really goes for it, sucking lightly and then full on French kissing her there and she’s losing it. Arthur holds Eames' hips down and keeps kissing as she bucks and comes like crazy screaming his name and grinding herself down against his mouth.

Arthur licks her steadily through her whole climax and doesn’t stop even after she starts to shakily recover. ‘I’m not finished with you yet. Not by a long shot’ he breathes and the sensation is so intense against her over sensitive clit.

Arthur goes back to work with his talented tongue, kissing and stroking slowly,‘ You’re so fucking wet’, he breathes, circling his fingers and then plunging them deep into her and loving the filthy little gaspy sounds he draws from her. 'Need to be inside you Eames, need to feel you clenching around my cock when I make you come again’, and he rolls her onto her side and settles in behind her. Still fully dressed Arthur unzips his fly and tugs his pants down just enough to free his straining prick. He lines himself up and slides inside her dripping wet heat in one long slick movement. ‘Mmmm God that feels good’, Eames moans as Arthur picks up a steady circling rhythm with his hips. He reaches around to squeeze her boobs and play with her clit while he fucks her and nibbles at the shell of her ear. When she reaches climax again, breathless and shaking and clenching tight around Arthur's cock it is all he can do to stop himself following her over the edge too.

Again he keeps stroking her and Eames is gasping and over stimulated and visibly shaking by now. ‘Damn you look so sexy like this’, he says in her ear, as he continues his shallow thrusts inside her. 'I could do this to you all night beautiful, keep you coming over and over and over’. Eames is unbearably sensitive by now and huffs out a sound half way between amusement and exasperation, 'Mm-mm, no’ she says, shaking her head ‘my turn’ and with that she flips the both of them over, pinning Arthur beneath her and shivers as she transitions back out of the forgery.

Arthur’s eyes go wide and dark as he looks up at Eames above him. The contrast between the real Eames and the girl he was moments ago is startling, sexy. Bracketing Arthur now Eames is naked and breathing hard, damp hair falling across his forehead, all hard muscle and masculinity and tattoos and sexy as hell and Arthur's mind goes blank for a second. ‘You have way too many clothes on’ Eames growls. ‘Off. Now.’ He orders, and all of a sudden they are tearing and biting at each other as Arthur moves to comply. Kissing fiercely and licking into each other’s mouths, both of them yanking at Arthur’s clothes and grabbing for contact anywhere and everywhere they can reach. ‘On your front’ Eames instructs once he finally has Arthur undressed, and Arthur shifts to lie on his stomach.

‘So hot the way you fucked that girl Arthur’ Eames says as he begins dreaming up lube and circling Arthur's entrance. He pushes in with his finger, then adds a second and twists them deliciously. ‘So gentle with her. Was such a turn on watching you tease her, feeling how good it feels for a girl to be with you. – I was impressed!’ he chuckles ‘You certainly taught me a thing or two. Such a fucking turn on looking down at her gorgeous curves and watching you take her apart, feeling what it feels like for her’.   
‘Fuck Eames, need you so much’, Arthur manages, and Eames is urging him up onto all fours, gripping his ass and pushing his hard cock into Arthur's tight ring of muscle. Arthur stifles a low moan as he adjusts to the sensation but Eames is having none of that. ‘Stop holding back, want to hear you - want to hear what I do to you’ Eames growls into his ear. It’s too much and not enough all at once and Arthur has been holding off so long now that he’s not going to last much longer. ‘Shit Eames. OhfuckEames. M’gonna... I’m not gonna last'. The edges of the room blur and Arthur is dimly aware of Eames gripping his hips tight. ‘See you topside Arthur’ Eames rasps at his ear. And with that the timer is up on Eames’ dream and they are being pulled dizzyingly back up.

Eames awakes first with Arthur following seconds behind him. As Arthur blinks back into wakefulness he is aware of Eames sinking to his knees between his legs and deftly undoing his fly. Eames tugs down Arthur’s pants and boxers in one swift movement and Arthur’s eyes are already popping, pupils blown dark as he fixates on Eames' huge full mouth. Arthur is rock hard from the dream but hasn’t come yet topside. (Eames, for his part is aware of a damp cooling mess in his own boxers). Arthur throws his head back, he’s squirming and panting hard already and Eames hasn’t even touched him yet.  
Eames is muttering a stream of filth as he begins to lick long wide stripes up the underside of Arthur's cock.   
‘So beautiful like this Arthur, all relaxed and fucked out, so perfect, want to suck you till you can’t remember your own name anymore’, and Arthur is so done for already. He slams his head back against the lounger and tangles his fingers in Eames’s hair. Eames picks up a relentless pace with his mouth, bobbing his head in long fast strokes and sucking hard with a little twist of his tongue at the head of Arthur's cock on each upward pull. Arthur tightens his grip in Eames hair, holds on for dear life and just groans and shudders and gasps until he is unravelling, coming down Eames throat with a sob as Eames sucks blindingly hard and swallows.

‘Come back with me’ Eames suggests once they have both come down somewhat.   
‘hmm?’ Asks Arthur – still a little dazed but most definitely thoroughly relaxed now.   
‘Comer back with me’ Eames repeats, ‘back to my hotel room. We can sleep, and in the morning I’ll order room service and fuck you in the shower before we have to be in the office and we can get tomorrow off to a better start than we did today'.  
Arthur grins, ‘You’re on’.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamefully late to the Inception Fandom Party. Have spent the last 6 months reading all of the gorgeous fic I could find about these boys and am so glad people are still writing this pairing regularly!  
> Had to try my hand myself but this is my first time writing smut. Feedback very welcome.
> 
> I hope my attempt is not too clichéd. I tried my best to keep it fresh in the hopes that it will appeal to those of you who have been reading this pairing for longer than I have.
> 
> Un-betad - and mostly typed up furtively in my work office *blush* - mistakes are my own and I’m sure they are abundant.
> 
> Hope you enjoy – let me know what you think!


End file.
